At the Intersection
by swxxtcandy
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER UPDATED] Seongwoo tak tau, kenapa ia masih berdiri dan menanti disini. Di persimpangan dimana ia tak bisa melepaskan, dan juga tak bisa mendekap kembali. / Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction! / OngNiel ; Daniel, K! Seongwoo, O! and little Woojin! / Other cast: Jinyoung, B! Jihoon, P! Jisung, Y! / BL (Yaoi) ; AU!
1. Chapter 1

_JY present_

 **At the Intersection**

.

 **Cast** : OngNiel! Little Woojin!  
Daniel, K! Seongwoo, O! Woojin, (?)!  
 **Other Cast:** Jinyoung, B! Jihoon, P! Jisung, Y!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter One**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, hurt gagal, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

"Okay, kurasa kau perlu istirahat, beruang."

Wajah pemuda di balik kertas hasil rapat perusahaan melongok, mengintip pada suara yang baru saja menginterupsinya. Sosok pemuda dengan surai ungu pucat nyaris abu–abu melangkah santai dengan cangkir di tangannya, mendekat dan bersandar di tepian meja kerja milik sang surai hitam. Pemuda di balik kertas hasil rapat tadi tersenyum lelah, menanggapi seniornya barusan.

"Aku harus mengecek ini sekali lagi, _hyung_."

Helaan nafas di balas sang lawan bicara. "Ya, kau selalu menjawab seperti itu setiap mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Sudahlah, aku akan sampaikan pada Tuan Kim, direktur kesayangan kita, kalau kau akan istirahat sejenak."

"Mana bisa.. Aku harus cepat mengerjakannya, Woojin menunggu di rumah."

"Dia sendiri lagi?"

Sang surai hitam mengendikkan bahunya pasrah. "Tak ada yang bisa menjaganya hari ini. Aku sudah meminta gurunya mengantar sampai rumah."

"Ong Seongwoo, dengarkan aku," pemuda surai hitam dengan 'rasi bintang' di pipinya, Ong Seongwoo, mendongak, menatap tepat pada wajah _hyung_ nya. "Kau juga perlu istirahat. Kau mengejar waktu agar bisa pulang ke rumah tapi kau sendiri kelelahan, apa itu lucu? Woojin akan sedih melihatmu begini."

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya berat. "Jisung _hyung_ , selama aku bisa melihat wajah Woojin, aku takkan merasa lelah."

Jisung menghela nafasnya. Seongwoo dan keras kepalanya itu sulit untuk di bantah. Tangan Jisung terangkat, pasrah dengan keputusan Seongwoo. Selama 'saudara'nya itu merasa mampu, Jisung takkan menghalanginya. Toh, ia akan tetap setia menceramahi Seongwoo saat pemuda itu jatuh sakit.

"Okay, terserah padamu, Ong."

Seongwoo melirik bingkai foto yang berdiri tegak di meja kerjanya. Di dalamnya, tampak foto seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam dan anak kecil berusia enam tahun dengan surai hitam pula tengah tertawa lebar menghadap kamera. Senyum Seongwoo terulas melihat pemandangan itu.

Namanya Ong Seongwoo. Pemuda dengan 'rasi bintang' di pipinya dan surai hitam andalannya yang selalu membuat siapa saja tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Usianya baru menginjak 27 tahun ini. Dengan pekerjaan sebagai sekertaris di Kim Corp., ia hidup dan menafkahi anaknya, Ong Woojin. _Seorang diri_. Jisung adalah satu–satunya 'keluarga' yang ia miliki saat ini –selain Woojin. Memang, kakak kelasnya dari SMA itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengan Seongwoo, tapi ia sudah memasukkan nama Jisung dalam daftar keluarganya. Jisung adalah tempatnya 'menuangkan' segala masalah yang ia alami. Tak heran _hyung_ nya itu tau apa saja yang sedang Seongwoo alami.

"Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo mengedip. Tersadar dari lamunannya. Astaga, kenapa ia bisa melamun di saat seperti ini? Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan pulang sesegera mungkin, memastikan Woojinnya baik–baik saja. Seongwoo kembali fokus pada kertas penuh deret paragraf di hadapannya. Dan konsentrasinya terpaksa terpecah begitu suara Jisung menyapa telinganya.

"Seongwoo–ah."

"Hm?" gumam Seongwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas.

"Sekarang.. tanggal berapa?"

"Oh, sebentar _hyung_ ," Seongwoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Irisnya melirik pada kalender meja yang juga berdiri di meja kerjanya, tepat di sebelah bingkai foto Woojin. Mencari deret angka disana dan tercekat setelahnya.

"Tanggal berapa, Ong?"

"K–kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri di ponsel–"

"Aku bertanya padamu, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

Seongwoo menoleh, menatap Jisung dengan pandangan memburam. Air mata perlahan menggenang disana. Senyuman pahit terlukis di wajah mungil Seongwoo. "Tanggal 31 Mei, _hyung_."

Jisung berpindah, melangkahkan tungkainya mendekat pada Seongwoo. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pundak Seongwoo pelan. "Pulanglah, aku akan mengerjakan pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak, aku–"

"Pulanglah, kau harus pulang. Banyak yang harus kau kerjakan saat ini."

"Tapi–"

"Ong Seongwoo! Berhenti membantahku! Kumohon, sekali ini saja, turuti perkataanku," Seongwoo berjengit di kursinya, terkejut mendengar bentakan Jisung yang datang tiba–tiba. Jisung _hyung_ nya tak pernah membentaknya. Pemuda yang lebih tua darinya empat tahun itu selalu tersenyum meskipun marah. Tapi kali ini, Jisung membentaknya. Seongwoo jelas terkejut.

Oh tunggu, ini tanggal 31 Mei. Jisung selalu membentaknya setiap tanggal 31 Mei.

Seongwoo menelan s _aliva_ nya berat. Apa sebaiknya ia pulang saja? Tapi pekerjaannya masih banyak. Justru dengan pekerjaan ini lah ia bisa melupakan segala hal tentang tanggal 31 Mei.

Seongwoo mendesah pelan. "Baik, aku pulang _hyung_."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Mama!"

Seongwoo membentangkan tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukan dari seorang anak kecil dengan surai hitam dan pipi gempal yang berlari kencang dari ruang tengah apartment Seongwoo. Itu Woojin. Seongwoo terkekeh kala anak kecil itu menubruknya keras hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang.

"Woojin _ie_ , bagaimana sekolahmu em?"

"Sangat baik! Aku dapat nilai A ma!"

"Ah, pintarnya Woojin," Seongwoo berdiri. Telapaknya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Woojin penuh rasa sayang. " _Kajja_ , kita me–"

"Mama, kenapa mama pulang cepat? Ini baru pukul 5 sore ma."

Seongwoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Fokusnya tenggelam dalam wajah bulat Woojin, memperhatikan bagaimana anak itu menahan tangannya dan menatapnya penuh rasa penasaran. Hati Seongwoo berdenyut. Terasa sesak dan berdarah kembali untuk kesekian kalinya di tanggal 31 Mei.

"Mama melakukan pekerjaan mama dengan baik 'kan?"

Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Apa karena ini tanggal 31 Mei?"

Hati Seongwoo berdarah. Pandangannya sempat memburam sesaat. Tidak, ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Woojin. Anaknya tak boleh melihatnya menangis. Seongwoo sudah membesarkan Woojin tanpa tangisan di depan anak itu.

"E–eh," sial, kenapa suaranya jadi serak dan tercekat seperti ini. "Memangnya kenapa kalau ini tanggal 31 Mei sayang? Tidak kok, Jisung _samchon_ sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan mama."

"O~h, begitu," kepala Woojin bergerak naik turun. Berlagak paham dengan wajah polosnya. "Jin _ie_ kira karena ini tanggal 31 Mei. Mama suka menangis diam–diam di tanggal ini. Yoon _ssaem_ bilang, tidak baik menangis diam–diam ma. Aduh, apa ya kata Yoon _ssaem_ tadi..."

Woojin.. tau?

Dan detik itu juga, Seongwoo merasa seluruh jiwa dan raganya sudah terbanting keras di tanah.

Seongwoo menarik nafasnya, menghilangkan rasa sesak yang mencekik tenggorokannya. Tangannya kembali mengusap puncak kepala Woojin. Ia tak berani menatap bocah itu saat ini, bisa–bisa air matanya jatuh jika ia melakukannya.

"Woojin _ie_ masuk kamar dulu, okay? Mama akan berganti baju, mandi, dan kita akan makan malam. _Arrachi_?"

"Siap _captain_!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seongwoo menatap Woojin tanpa henti. Memperhatikan bagaimana malaikat kecilnya tertidur pulas setelah makan malam mereka beberapa saat lalu. Jari Seongwoo bergerak, merapikan surai Woojin yang mengganggu kelopak matanya. Ah, wajah bulat itu, mata yang selalu tertutup pipinya sendiri kala bocah itu tersenyum dan tertawa.. Ah, _Seongwoo rindu_.

"Woojin–ah, mama tidak menangis diam–diam," senyum masam Seongwoo terkembang. "Mama.. hanya sedang berusaha melepaskan beban mama."

 **DRRT**

Seongwoo menoleh, memperhatikan layar ponsel yang sudah ia genggam sejak ia menidurkan Woojin. Panggilan masuk. Atas nama kontak yang sama selama enam tahun belakangan ini. Yang berarti... _sejak Woojin lahir_.

Seongwoo menarik nafasnya dalam. Di tenangkannya pikirannya sejenak. Ia berusaha keras menahan gemetar yang mulai merambat di tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Halo?"

Hening.

"Halo?"

" _Hai."_

Hanya 'hai' yang ia dengar dari seberang sana, namun tubuhnya sukses 'diremukkan' dengan suara berat itu. Air mata Seongwoo mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Cepat–cepat ia mengusapnya dan berlari keluar, tak ingin Woojinnya terbangun dan melihatnya menangis.

" _Kau masih disitu?"_

"Ya, aku disini."

" _Woojin.. sudah tidur?"_

"Sudah, beberapa saat lalu."

" _Bagaimana makan malam kalian?"_

"K–kami makan bibimbap dan tteokbokki."

" _Baguslah."_

Seongwoo menarik nafasnya dalam. Tangannya membekap mulutnya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan isakan. Tidak, ia tak boleh terisak. Tidak saat ia menerima telepon tanggal 31 Mei ini. Tungkai Seongwoo mulai bergerak, berpindah menuju meja makan.

Setelahnya, hening menjalar disana. Seongwoo sibuk menenangkan isakannya yang nyaris lolos beberapa kali, sementara di seberang sana, ia bisa mendengar nafas yang berhembus berulang.

" _Ini.. tanggal 31 Mei."_

Ya, Seongwoo ingat. Ini tanggal 31 Mei.. yang ke enam tahun.

"Aku– aku tau."

" _Jangan menangis, Ong."_

Seongwoo tersenyum masam. Apa suaranya terdengar jelas kalau ia sedang menahan tangis? Air mata yang semula menggenang di balik pelupuknya perlahan turun, mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sebuah 'sungai' kecil terbentuk disana.

"Aku– _hiks_ sudah berusaha," isakan itu lolos juga. Seongwoo meremat tepian meja makan erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tak lupa ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Tidak, tidak ada isakan, tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada.. _luka lama_.

" _Aku mohon, jangan menangis."_

Seongwoo ingin menjerit. Mendengar suara serak di seberang telepon sana benar–benar membuat seluruh pertahanannya runtuh. Seongwoo terisak beberapa kali. Rasanya sakit. Kepalanya berdentam kuat, jantungnya seakan diremat, tubuhnya.. 'remuk'.

"Aku– _hiks_ ti–tidak menangis."

" _Ya, kau tidak menangis. Kau tak boleh menangis."_

"Mama?"

Seongwoo tersentak dari posisinya melihat Woojin berjalan mendekat padanya dengan tangan yang mengusap kelopak matanya. Seongwoo gemetar. Lututnya seketika selemas _jelly_. Woojin melangkah lebar, mendekat pada Seongwoo, dan memeluk kakinya kuat.

"Mama, kau menangis lagi tanggal ini."

Seongwoo tergagap. Tangannya mengusap cepat lelehan air mata di pipinya.

" _Apa itu.. suara Woojin? Woojinie?"_

Kepala pemuda surai hitam itu menunduk. Ditatapnya Woojin lekat hingga anak kecil itu merengut keheranan. Seongwoo terdiam, bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang penelepon.

" _Itu Woojinie.. Itu Woojinie 'kan?"_

"Mama? Mama sedang apa? Kenapa menangis? Apa mama mengiris tangan mama?"

Tubuh Seongwoo limbung. Kepalanya berdentam hebat. Dunianya mulai berputar. Pegangannya di tepian meja melemah. Nafasnya mulai melambat. Seongwoo menyipitkan matanya, mengamati bibir Woojin yang bergerak. Tak ada suara yang ia dengar.

Detik berikutnya, semuanya menjadi gelap.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Okay, dd bawa FF baru lagi.  
Astaga besok ku UKK dan apa? Justru bikin cerita baru.  
Ampuni dd mak /istighfar/  
Toh saya juga udah menyerah:" .g

.

GIMANAA, SERU TIDA?  
Seruin aja ya.  
Seru kok, yang ini seru serius.  
 **Hope you like it, guys!**

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	2. Chapter 2

_JY present_

 **At the Intersection**

.

 **Cast** : OngNiel! Little Woojin!  
Daniel, K! Seongwoo, O! Woojin, (?)!  
 **Other Cast:** Jinyoung, B! Jihoon, P! Jisung, Y!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Two**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, hurt gagal, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Seongwoo mengernyit mendapati dirinya terbaring di ruangan yang tak ia kenali. Hidungnya mengendus bau obat–obatan yang khas begitu ia menarik nafasnya. Tangannya ia gerakkan pelan, merasakan suatu perasaan mengganjal dan ngilu menjalar disana.

Ah, pasti rumah sakit.

" _Hyung_? _Hyung_ kau sudah sadar?"

Seongwoo menoleh perlahan. Fokusnya jatuh pada pemuda dengan surai coklat tengah duduk di samping kasur Seongwoo yang menatapnya cemas. Di belakangnya, berdiri pemuda lain dengan surai hitam dan tinggi badan diatas usianya.

"Ji–hoon?"

"Iya ini aku, _hyung_."

"Mama!" Woojin berlari dari balik pintu ruang rawat Seongwoo dengan Jisung yang menyusul di belakangnya. Seongwoo menarik sudut bibirnya, mengulas senyum pada putra semata wayangnya. Woojin menangis, bocah itu langsung memanjat kasur Seongwoo dan memeluk sang 'mama' erat. Nyaris saja selang infus Seongwoo terinjak karena ulah Woojin itu.

"Woojin _ie_?"

"Mama! _Hiks_ – mama jatuh di dapur saat menangis. W– _hiks_ Woojin _ie_ lang– _hiks_ sung menelepon Ji– Jisung _sam– hiks chon_ dan Jihoon _ie_ _hyung_ _hiks_ –"

Seongwoo melebarkan senyumnya. Telapaknya mengelus surai anaknya pelan. "Aih, pintarnya anak mama eum? Terima kasih ya?" suaranya bergetar, Seongwoo sadar itu. Beberapa kali ia berdeham, menghilangkan nada menyedihkan di suaranya.

"Woojin _hiks_ marah de– _hiks_ –ngan mama! Mama _hiks_ membuat Woojin takut _hiks_!"

"Ah, benarkah?" Seongwoo menarik nafasnya berat. "Maafkan mama ya, Woojin _ie_? Harusnya mama tidak membuatmu takut."

Woojin mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Fokus Seongwoo berpindah pada Jisung yang menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara. Ternyata _hyung_ nya itu sudah memberi sinyal pada Seongwoo.

' _Kita perlu bicara. Aku, kau, dan Jihoon.'_

"Ah, Woojin _ie_ , apa kau mau kue? Bagaimana kalau kau beli dengan Jinyoung _ie_ _hyung_?"

Woojin melirik ragu pada Jinyoung yang masih diam di belakang Jihoon. Tatapannya datar menusuk tepat pada Woojin. Woojin beringsut dalam dekapan Seongwoo. Anak kecil itu memang selalu menjaga jarak dengan Jinyoung. Menurutnya, Jinyoung.. terlihat mengerikan.

"Tidak mau, aku takut," Woojin menggerakkan jarinya, menggambar pola abstrak di dada Seongwoo. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Seongwoo tertawa pelan mendengar bisikan ragu anaknya itu.

"Sudah mama bilang 'kan? Jinyoung _ie_ _hyung_ itu tidak menggigit. Kalau Jinyoung _ie_ _hyung_ menyebalkan atau membuatmu takut, kau bisa menendang kakinya, Jin _ie_."

Jinyoung jelas mendelik kesal dalam posisinya. Kenapa jadi dia? Apa salah Jinyoung yang sejak tadi diam saja dan memperhatikan? Apa ia harus memasang raut lain di wajahnya? Terakhir ia mencoba, Woojin langsung menangis dan memeluk kaki Seongwoo erat hingga sang 'mama' limbung.

Jinyoung memang dilahirkan dengan wajah seperti itu tau.

"Tapi aku–"

"Mama titip _cake_ padamu bagaimana? Ini misi dari mama untukmu, Jin _ie_ ," Woojin segera melonjak mendengar kata 'misi'. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung turun dan menarik tangan Jinyoung. Nyaris saja Jinyoung terjembab ke depan karenanya. Dalam sekejap, dua insan itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar rawat Seongwoo.

Yang tersisa dalam ruangan terdiam. Tidak sepenuhnya, mengingat Jisung tengah menatap Seongwoo dengan pandangan menusuk dan Jihoon yang terus menghela nafasnya. Seongwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada selimut yang ia kenakan.

"Kau pingsan. _Shock_ ringan."

Seongwoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Dan dalam keadaan telepon yang masih terhubung."

"Uh, yah itu–"

"Woojin mengatakan padaku bahwa ia juga mengatakan kalau kau pingsan pada orang yang menghubungimu."

Seongwoo terdiam. Kepalanya mendongak. Fokusnya terjatuh pada Jisung yang menatapnya serius dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Jantung Seongwoo kembali berdetak tak wajar. Lama–lama, ketukannya jadi semakin cepat. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut kembali.

"Dan..?"

"Dan ia tak menjamin bisa menjengukmu."

Seongwoo menarik nafasnya lega. Jihoon melirik Jisung, mengajak _hyung_ nya untuk berkomunikasi dalam pikiran sementara Seongwoo sibuk menarik nafas lega.

"Kami menemukanmu dalam keadaan menangis, _hyung_."

Seongwoo menoleh perlahan pada Jihoon. "O–oh?"

"Kau masih mencintainya, Ong."

Seongwoo tercenung. Benarkah? Masih kah Seongwoo mencintai sosok itu? Hatinya kembali berdenyut kala Jisung memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ong. Karena biasanya, hanya sosok itulah yang memanggilnya Ong. _Bahkan ketika Seongwoo sudah berpindah marga sekalipun_.

"Aku– tak men–"

"Berhenti menipu dirimu sendiri!"

"Jisung _hyung_ ," telapak Jihoon berpindah cepat pada pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua. Di cengkramnya pergelangan itu cukup erat. Seakan mengingatkan Jisung untuk menahan dirinya. Jisung mengerang keras. Melimpahkan emosinya dengan jalan lain selain membentak Seongwoo yang sudah gemetaran di kasur.

"Aku.. tak mencintainya."

' _Aku mencintainya.'_

"Aku tak pernah mencintainya."

' _Aku selalu mencintainya.'_

"Dan takkan terjatuh pada lubang sama."

Jisung menyisir surainya frustasi. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit–langit putih diatasnya. Beberapa kali pemuda itu menarik nafas panjang, kembali menenangkan dirinya agar tak lepas kendali. Jihoon sudah mencekal pergelangannya erat, tak melepaskannya barang sejenak pun.

"Jihoon, kita perlu bicara, diluar."

Jihoon melirik Seongwoo sekilas, kemudian mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang membatu di atas kasur.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Iya, aku paham maksudmu _hyung_ –"

"Lalu apa? Seongwoo manusia terbodoh yang pernah ku temui, sungguh! Jika ia tak mencintainya, kenapa ia tak melepaskannya? Dan jika ia masih mencintainya, kenapa ia tak mencoba memperbaikinya? Ini sudah enam tahun Jihoon, enam tahun!"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Jisung benar, ini sudah enam tahun, dan Seongwoo masih berputar di jalan yang sama. Jihoon tau, _hyung_ beruangnya itu masih berdiri di persimpangan yang sama selama ini. _Di persimpangan dimana ia tak bisa melepaskan, dan juga tak bisa mendekap kembali._

Jihoon menghela nafas berat. "Kau benar, _hyung_."

"Aku tau itu."

"Sudahlah, ini kita bahas nanti. Sekarang yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah mengenai perkembangan pulihnya Seongwoo _hyung_."

Jisung melirik Jihoon tajam. "Masuklah dulu, aku masih harus menunggu sebentar."

Telapak Jihoon berpindah, menepuk pundak Jisung pelan. "Aku masuk dulu, okay?" dan setelah pemuda Pa– Bae itu masuk, barulah Jisung menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding lorong rumah sakit.

"Hah, dasar," Jisung mulai merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponsel yang sejak tadi ia abaikan. Sudah ada sekitar 10 _misscall_ mengantri dari nama kontak yang sama. Jisung menarik sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum masam.

 **DRRT**

Panggilan kesebelas. Haruskah Jisung mengangkatnya? Kepalanya menoleh, memperhatikan sekitar sebelum menempelkan layar benda canggih itu ke daun telinganya.

"Ya?"

" _Apa– a– apa–"_

"Sudah sadar, hanya _shock_ ringan. Mungkin ia terkejut melihat Woojin yang terbangun dari tidurnya dan menemukan dia sedang menangis dan... dalam keadaan tengah berbicara denganmu di telepon."

Jisung bisa mendengar nafas berat yang memburu di seberang sana. Dasar, keduanya sama saja, sama–sama bodoh dan terjebak dalam persimpangan yang sama. Jisung jadi tak mengerti, apa mereka tengah bermain–main dengan jiwa mereka sendiri atau tengah merusak tubuh mereka sendiri dengan satu kata yang disebut:

 _Rindu_.

" _Aku.. akan mengambil penerbangan tercepat ke Seoul."_

Jisung terkekeh sumbang. "Oh wow, lihat, seorang CEO yang sedang sibuk–sibuknya bekerja di Inggris rela mengambil penerbangan tercepat untuk menjenguk.. _mantan istrinya_?"

" _Terse–"_

"Kau masih mencintainya. Kalian masih saling mencintai," Jisung terkekeh sekali lagi. "Aku jadi heran, apa perceraian adalah sebuah permainan belaka untuk kalian?"

Hening tercipta disana. Keheningan yang canggung dan menyesakkan.

"Kau tau? Aku lelah ada di tengah kalian, menjadi penghubung antara kalian. Aku lelah denganmu yang terus menitipkan ia padaku. Aku lelah dengannya yang selalu menanyaiku kabar tentangmu. Aku lelah mengingatkan tanggal 31 Mei kalian."

" _Jisung hy–"_

"Kalian sudah dewasa, astaga! Hubungi sendiri! Tanyakan sendiri! Kenapa aku harus jadi jembatan kalian sementara kalian bisa saling menghubungi satu sama lain, hah? Jelaskan padaku!"

" _Maafkan aku, aku se–"_

"Aku tak bisa selalu ada di dekat kalian. Ada saatnya aku menghilang dari lingkaran ini, entah kapan itu, atau entah karena kejadian apa sehingga aku harus berpisah dengan kalian. Jadi, kuingatkan sekali lagi. Aku tak bisa selalu ada di dekat kalian."

" _Aku.. minta maaf hyung."_

Jisung menarik nafasnya, mengatur kerja parunya yang sempat terpompa nafas panjang menyusul di akhir. Jisung mengacak surainya pelan, membiarkan bagaimana tiap helainya berantakan. Jisung gundah, memikirkan urusan menyebalkan seperti ini sebagai posisi tengah membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Cepat kemari."

" _Tentu, aku berangkat nanti malam."_

Senyum Jisung terkembang. Senyuman tulus di akhir rasa lelahnya.

"Aku tau kau masih mencintai Seongwoo–"

Jeda sejenak terselip disana. Jisung melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada penuh kelegaan.

"–Kang Daniel."  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Cieee pada ngira Niel di penjara nih?  
Tadinya JY sempet kepikiran banting setir plot cerita kayak gitu.  
Tapi ini udah ada special spin-off mereka, masa mau mendadak banting stir:"" **(cie spoiler)**  
Dan udah JY selipin winkdeep nih ahayy

.

BTW UDAH PADA LIAT CONCEPT EVALUATION?  
 **Daniel, why r u so asdfghjkl?  
** Lagunya Open Up ena banget:"  
LAGUNYA ENA ENA WEY:""

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	3. Special Spin-Off

_JY present_

 **At the Intersection**

.

 **Cast** : OngNiel! Little Woojin!  
Daniel, K! Seongwoo, O! Woojin, (?)!  
 **Other Cast:** Jinyoung, B! Jihoon, P! Jisung, Y!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **SPECIAL SPIN**_ – _ **OFF**_

.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, hurt gagal, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 ** _[BGM : Bruno Mars_ – _Talking to The Moon]_**

 _._

 _._

"Kang Daniel!"

"Ah _holy goddammit_!" Daniel menlonjak dari tidurnya. Segera ia membuka matanya cepat. Keduanya mengerjap, membiasakan cahaya yang langsung menyerobot masuk menusuk retinanya. Jantung Daniel masih berdegup kencang karena keterkejutannya dari tidurnya.

"Ya ya ya, pagi pagi sudah _cursing,_ kau mau ku piting ya?"

"Bangunkan aku dengan cara lebih manusiawi bisa tidak sih?" Daniel menguap. Erangan keluar ketika ia _stretching_ di atas kasur. Sosok di sebelahnya menghela nafas keras, meminta fokus Daniel kembali.

"Maaf ya, Kang. Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Menggoyang lengan? Cek. Memeluk? Cek. Menendang pelan? Cek. Menyipratkan air? Cek."

"Ah okay okay," Daniel kembali berguling. Lengannya segera mendekap pinggang sosok di sebelahnya erat. Bibirnya bergerak menggumam entah apa itu. Tak jelas. Jemari telunjuk pemuda yang kini tengah Daniel rengkuh pinggangnya bergerak menuju dahi Daniel. Wajah Daniel terdorong ke belakang agak jauh.

Dan yah.. Daniel sudah kembali menjemput mimpinya.

"YAK BERUANG!"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Daniel bangun lima menit kemudian. Bajunya basah kuyup. Yah, ia baru saja disiram dengan air keran kamar mandi. Dengan berat hati, ia mengucapkan salam perpisahannya pada kasur kesayangannya. Kalau tidak, ia bisa dipiting sungguhan oleh pemuda dengan surai hitam yang menatap Daniel tajam dari pintu kamar.

Langkah Daniel berat. Mendekat pada meja makan saja rasanya susah sekali. Kalau tak ingat ada seorang pemuda yang mendorong punggungnya, menggiring ia untuk duduk di kursi, ia pasti sudah berbalik dan kembali tidur di kasurnya. Masa bodoh dengan kasur yang basah atau ia yang akan masuk angin.

"Buka matamu, Dan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

Hidung Daniel mengendus.

Benar, bau makanan.

"Oh wow! Kau memasak? Apa ini hari penting, Seongwoo–ya?" Seongwoo, sang surai hitam, memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar penuturan Daniel. Okay, Daniel lupa. Harusnya Seongwoo tak mengabaikan fakta bahwa Daniel akan selalu melupakan hal–hal 'kecil' mereka, seperti mengunjungi orang tua Daniel hari ini misalnya.

"Kita harus mengunjungi papa dan mama _right_? Kemarin mereka bilang begitu 'kan?"

Daniel menepuk dahinya keras. Sial, ia lupa. Irisnya melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang makan. Pukul 10 pagi. Itu artinya.. ia hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang untuk bersiap dan pergi dengan Seongwoo ke Busan.

Manik Daniel berpindah lagi, memperhatikan Seongwoo yang nampak _sudah–sangat_ siap. Bahkan _istri_ nya itu tengah memasukkan bekal mereka untuk perjalanan ke Busan. Jam berapa Seongwoo bangun? Atau jangan–jangan 'beruang' surai hitam itu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya sejak kemarin?

"Okay, dan aku punya tiga puluh menit."

Seongwoo mendesah jengah. "Aku sudah membangunkanmu sejak tadi, _bear_."

"Kau harusnya menciumku saja."

"Menciummu? Lalu apa? Kita membatalkan pergi ke rumah mama karena kita _this and that_? Yang hanya bermula dari ciuman?"

Daniel meringis. "Kedengarannya bagus."

"Kang Daniel!"

"Okay okay, aku bersiap," Daniel berdiri. Telapaknya sempat menepuk puncak kepala Seongwoo dan mengelusnya pelan sebelum ia pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Seongwoo dengan pipi memerah samar.

"Aku.. akan memberitahunya nanti."

Ya, Seongwoo akan memberitahu Daniel nanti.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seongwoo bersenandung, menikmati perjalanan yang cukup panjang ke Busan. Sebenarnya, Seongwoo tak se-semangat itu untuk bertemu mama dan papa Daniel. Mengingat keduanya masih tak bisa menerima kehadiran Seongwoo hingga sekarang. Ah, dia jadi ingat waktu pertama Daniel memperkenalkan dirinya ke kedua orang tua Daniel. Muka mereka masam, seperti minuman limun tanpa gula. Bahkan ketika Daniel mengatakan ingin menikahi Seongwoo, kedua orang tuanya hanya melirik sekilas dan mengatakan 'terserah'. Seongwoo sakit hati, tapi tak menunjukkannya. Ketika ia berdiri di depan dengan Daniel dalam resepsi privat mereka, ia tetap mencoba tersenyum manis. _Kedua orang tua Daniel tidak datang_.

Dan bukankah ini bagus? Mama dan papa Daniel mengundang mereka untuk bertamu kesana. Ini tentu akan menjadi kesempatan yang bagus. Terutama untuk Seongwoo. Ia ingin meluruskan segalanya. Ia tak nyaman jika harus tetap berdiri di posisi dimana orang tua Daniel tak menganggap Seongwoo ada.

"Hey, apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Seongwoo tersentak kala merasakan telapak Daniel mengusap kepalanya lembut. Omong–omong, telapak tangan Daniel itu hangat dan besar. Persis seperti beruang. Seongwoo selalu suka saat telapak itu mengusap kepalanya.

"A–ah, tidak ada."

"Apa.. tentang papa dan mama?"

 _Well_ , iya.

"Ah, tidak Dan. Bukan."

Daniel melirik Seongwoo sekilas. "Jangan paksakan dirimu. Kalau kau belum siap untuk bertemu papa dan mama, aku akan memutar sekarang juga."

Memutar kembali ke Seoul? Setelah satu jam perjalanan? Mana mau!

"Tidak, sungguh. Aku tak–"

"Seongwoo, dengarkan aku," Seongwoo menoleh, menatap Daniel yang masih terfokus dengan kemudinya. Raut Daniel tampak serius. Jujur, Seongwoo selalu gugup saat Daniel menunjukkan ekspresi itu.

"O–okay."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini. _Honestly, I feel like something bad is going to happen today_."

"Tapi Dan–"

"Dengarkan aku, Kang Seongwoo."

Bibir Seongwoo terkatup. Samar, Seongwoo sempat mendengar nada kesal terselip saat Daniel mengeraskan suaranya pada Seongwoo. Apa Seongwoo berbuat salah? Apa Daniel.. memang tak ingin menemui papa mamanya? Seongwoo melirik Daniel, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah pemuda Busan itu nampak keruh di balik kemudi.

Seongwoo.. jadi takut.

"Apapun yang terjadi, apapun itu, ingat ini. _Aku mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun_."

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat. Matanya perlahan memanas. Kabut tipis mulai menghalangi fokusnya. Seongwoo mengerjap cepat, tak ingin membiarkan air matanya terjatuh.

Tidak, ia tak bisa menangis di depan Daniel.

Tidak akan pernah.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu."

Dan Seongwoo baru menyadari, ada degupan lain yang terselip di detak jantungnya. Degup yang penuh dengan perasaan.. yang tidak baik.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Meja makan keluarga Kang hening. Kecanggungan terlukis jelas disana. Seongwoo sesekali menunduk, memperhatikan lantai nampaknya lebih tidak 'berbahaya' daripada harus menatap dua insan berusia lanjut yang menatapnya tajam. Seongwoo jadi takut kalau kepalanya akan berlubang karena tatapan itu.

"Ma, ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin.. melihatmu dan _dia_."

Ah sial, sakit sekali.

Seongwoo mendongak, tersenyum ramah pada nyonya Kang. Yah meski ia tau wanita itu takkan mau repot–repot melihat senyumnya atau bahkan wajahnya. Telapak Daniel dan Seongwoo saling tertaut erat di bawah meja. Tautan yang penuh dengan rasa saling menguatkan.

Tangan kiri Seongwoo yang bebas, bergerak pelan menuju saku celananya. Benda keras di balik saku ia genggam erat. Seakan ingin menyampaikan dukungan dan kekuatan pada benda itu juga.

"Daniel," fokus Daniel dan Seongwoo kembali jatuh pada sang mama yang sedang mengeluarkan map merah. Keduanya melirik, saling mempertanyakan ada apa di balik map itu. "Kau harus menandatangani ini, sekarang juga."

"Apa ini?"

"Surat perceraian."

Bahu Seongwoo luruh seutuhnya. Genggamannya pada tangan Daniel dan benda di balik saku celananya melemah. Kabut itu kembali datang, menutupi pandangannya hingga memburam. Seongwoo melirik Daniel. _Suami_ nya itu nampak –sangat– marah. Tak pernah Seongwoo melihat raut mengerikan Daniel seperti hari ini. Bahkan wajahnya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada saat di mobil tadi. Alih–alih melepaskan genggaman Seongwoo, pria itu justru mencengkramnya semakin erat. Seongwoo meringis karenanya.

"Kenapa?" Daniel memundurkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya tajam menusuk orang tuanya. "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini pada kami?"

Seongwoo bergidik mendengar bagaimana suara berat dan serak Daniel keluar. Pria itu jelas sedang menahan dirinya untuk tak 'meledak' disana saat itu juga. Seongwoo menunduk perlahan, kembali menatap lantai yang memang lebih nyaman untuk dipandang.

"Mari kita lihat. Oh, sudah satu tahun. Seongwoo, apa kau sudah punya anak?"

Seongwoo tercenung di kursinya. Bibirnya kelu dan gemetaran. Nafas tersendat terdengar dari celah bibirnya.

"Mama! Seongwoo–"

"Seongwoo itu _namja_ , aku tau. Justru mama yang akan bertanya padamu, apa kau tau Seongwoo itu pria, Dan?"

"Mama!"

"Cepat tanda tangani itu di hadapan kami, sekarang."

"Tidak!"

"D–Daniel," Seongwoo mencengkram erat baju Daniel, menahannya yang sudah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal. Daniel menunduk, menatap tepat pada iris Seongwoo yang sudah dipenuhi air mata.

Jantung Daniel sakit.

Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana mata yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan itu sekarang dipenuhi dengan air mata.

Daniel bungkam dalam posisinya.

"M–maaf ma–"

"Ma? Kau kira aku mamamu?"

Seongwoo menelan _saliva_ nya berat. "Ma–maaf nyonya Kang. Sa– ya ingin b–bertanya. Apa– apa saya sudah melakukan kesalahan selama menikahi Daniel sehingga a–anda meminta kami ber– cerai?"

Wanita dihadapannya mendengus, seakan baru saja mendengar hal konyol saat ini. "Kau ingin tau, tuan Ong?"

Hati Seongwoo berdenyut. Tidak, ia harus tahan.

Pelan, Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Kesalahanmu adalah lahir di dunia ini dan menemui Daniel lalu menikahinya."

"Apa.. yang salah?"

"Apa kau mau memakai rok untuk kami? Apa kau ingin mendapatkan pembalutmu saat jatah bulananmu? Ap–"

 **BRAK**

"Mama, cukup!"

"Daniel, buka matamu! Dia itu pria, dan sampai kapanpun, kalian takkan memiliki anak!"

Ah, cukup. Seongwoo mohon, hentikan ini.

"Apa hanya anak saja yang ada di pikiranmu, nyonya Kang!"

Daniel, berhenti. Tolong siapa saja hentikan Daniel.

"Kau takkan pernah bisa di bahagiakan oleh seorang pria!"

Tolong..

"Tau apa mama soal hubungan kami!"

"Hubungan kalian tidak waras! Kau, Kang Daniel, sudah mengalami gangguan kejiwaan karena _dia_! Karena pria tak jelas yang langsung masuk dalam kehidupanmu dan menikah denganmu! Kau sudah dibodohi oleh pria ini!"

..cukup. _Please_ , berhenti.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Keadaan dalam mobil Daniel sunyi. Hanya ada hela nafas memburu dari dua insan disana. Wajah Daniel menggelap, sementara Seongwoo hanya bisa menatap kosong jalanan di depan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Seongwoo menangis dalam keadaan melamun.

Pada akhirnya, keduanya sudah menandatangani surat perceraian. Semuanya menjadi mudah ketika seorang pria –yang sepertinya pengawal bayaran– muncul menodongkan pistolnya pada kepala Seongwoo dalam keadaan pelatuk yang sudah siap ditekan.

Daniel tak bisa menolak untuk tak menandatangani surat sialan itu.

Dan sebagai penutup, orang tua Daniel mengancam akan langsung menghabisi keluarga Seongwoo jika keduanya masih memaksa untuk tak bercerai.

"Kita– kita pasti bisa–"

"Tidak Dan, kita tak bisa..."

"Tidak, kita harus bisa–"

"Kita tak bisa, Daniel! Kita sudah tak bisa! Surat itu sudah di pengadilan sekarang! Kita– kita – _hiks_."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Seongwoo menangis di hadapan Daniel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seongwoo membereskan barangnya dari apartementnya dan Daniel. Tak peduli dengan Daniel yang terus menahannya, ia tetap memasukkan seluruh barangnya dalam kopernya. Sampai sabun kesayangannya pun ia 'bersihkan' dari sana. Ia tak ingin menyisakan satu barangnya pun disini. Di apartement yang sudah ia anggap surganya. Pada awalnya.

"Seongwoo cukup!"

Seongwoo menoleh dengan tatapan terluka. "Dan, _please_.."

"Aku takkan mengizinkanmu pergi dari sini, tidak akan!"

"Daniel!"

Keduanya terdiam. Daniel menatap Seongwoo dalam. Gurat terluka juga terselip disana. Sementara, Seongwoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Bagaimana bisa ia membentak Daniel? Astaga, kacau sudah hari ini.

"Kenapa, Ong? Kenapa?"

"Mama sudah mengatakannya Dan."

"Kau– bagiku, kau tampak langsung menyerah dengan keadaan, Seongwoo. Kenapa?"

Seongwoo menunduk. "Aku.. bukan menyerah. Aku hanya melakukan tindakan yang memang harus kulakukan demi kebaikan kita semua."

Kembali, keduanya terdiam, terlarut dalam pikiran mereka masing–masing. Seongwoo melirik kopernya. Ia sudah selesai. Ia.. hanya tinggal pergi. Pergi kemana? Ia tidak punya siapapun selain Daniel. Terlebih, ia sudah tak begitu dekat dengan kerabat–kerabatnya yang ada di Seoul ini.

Kemana ia harus pergi?

Seongwoo berdiri limbung. Beruntung ia sempat berpegangan pada dua kopernya. Fokus Daniel perlahan merambat naik hingga wajah Seongwoo. Keduanya bertatapan, saling mengirimkan rasa luka mereka. Seongwoo yang pertama menarik nafas. Langkahnya berat, berjalan dengan dua koper besar yang ia tarik di kedua tangannya. Tepat ketika ia berdiri di depan Daniel, Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya terulur, menarik Daniel dalam dekapannya. Bisa Seongwoo rasakan bagaimana tubuh Daniel bergetar menahan tangisnya.

"Jangan menangis, Kang."

Daniel membalas pelukan Seongwoo. Dieratkannya lengan miliknya pada tubuh ramping Seongwoo. Tak ada balasan kata keluar dari celah bibir Daniel.

Seongwoo melirik kalender yang tergantung di dinding. "Ini– tanggal 31 Mei yang bersejarah, eh? Biasanya– biasanya kita akan pergi libur akhir pekan di tanggal ini."

"Aku– mencintaimu, Seongwoo," Seongwoo memejamkan matanya. Pundaknya terasa mulai basah kuyup. Ah, sial. Ia merasa sangat hancur saat ini. Ditambah dengan Daniel yang tak melepaskannya, secara harfiah maupun non–harfiah.

"Aku– aku juga mencintaimu... sampai kapanpun."

Seongwoo melepas pelukannya perlahan. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana Daniel melepaskan tubuhnya dengan sangat tak rela. Seongwoo segera mengecup bibir Daniel secepat yang ia bisa, meski sebenarnya ia masih ingin merasakan bibir Daniel.. yang tak bisa ia rasakan lagi.

"Hadiah untukmu," Seongwoo mengeluarkan benda dari balik sakunya yang sejak tadi sudah bersembunyi disana. Tepat setelahnya, pemuda surai hitam itu berbalik dan langsung melangkah keluar dari apartement, meninggalkan Daniel dengan segala keterkejutannya dan rasa lukanya.

Itu _testpack_.

Dan tercetak jelas dua garis berwarna merah membujur disana.

Bahu Daniel meluruh detik itu juga. Diikuti dengan air mata yang mengalir deras turun membasahi pipinya.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Jadi gini, chapter di FF ini gamau dd buat panjang.  
Jadi **mungkin** sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter lagi selesai, tergantung sih hehe.  
Maafkan juga kalau chapt ini kurang greget atau kurang bikin baper.  
Belum jago bikin yang gituan;_;  
Tapi udah panjang lho chapt ini dari pada chapt biasanya ehe.  
Dan kenapa dd updatenya malem? Karena kuota udah mau abis aja, jadi pake kuota midnight deh ini:""

.

UDAH PADA LIAT YANG KONSEP EVALUATION?!  
Damn, siapapun itu, tolong karungin Daniel.  
Bilang Seongwoo nunggu dirumah.  
 **SUMPAH YA DANIEL TU ASDFGHJKL;_;**  
Ga kuat liatnya dd;_;  
Woojin kasiann tampilnya dalam keadaan sakit;_;  
Ngeliat dia tampil malah pengen nangis dd huhu

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	4. Chapter 3

_JY present_

 **At the Intersection**

.

 **Cast** : OngNiel! Little Woojin!  
Daniel, K! Seongwoo, O! Woojin, (?)!  
 **Other Cast:** Jinyoung, B! Jihoon, P! Jisung, Y!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
 _ **Chapter Three**  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, hurt gagal, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Keadaan _Incheon International Airport_ lebih padat dari biasanya. Maklum, mulai memasuki penghujung bulan, wajar saja lautan manusia tercipta disana. Salah satu pengunjungnya, seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang tak terkancing sempurna dan celana satin hitam serta jas hitam yang tergantung di lengannya tengah berjuang membelah lautan manusia dari arah yang berkebalikan dengannya. Tak peduli dengan kopernya yang beberapa kali terseok di lantai bandara, ia tetap berjalan.

"Ah sial, masuk musim dingin. Aku lupa," tangannya bergerak, memakai kembali jas hitamnya yang sejak tadi ia abaikan guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja. Tubuhnya berjengit merasakan dingin yang masih mampu menembus jasnya. Ah benar, pasti karena kancing kemejanya. Sejujurnya, ia tak peduli. Tangannya terlalu malas membenarkan dua kancing teratas kemejanya untuk ditautkan.

Langkahnya semakin di percepat begitu ia mendekat pada deretan taksi yang menyapa pengelihatannya. Taksi terdekat segera ia datangi. Punggungnya membungkuk, menyapa sang supir taksi yang nampak terperangah –karena wajahnya? Atau apa? Sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. Supir taksi itu segera membuka bagasinya, membantu penumpangnya memasukkan koper hitam besarnya yang ternyata lebih ringan dari kelihatannya.

"Anda mau kemana.. em, Tuan?"

Penumpangnya tertawa singkat. "Saya tidak setua itu. Dan tolong antarkan saya ke Wooridul Spine Hospital, secepatnya."

"Eh, tapi sekarang sedang jam pulang kerja, jadi mungkin–"

Pria di kursi belakang memajukan tubuhnya, mendekat pada sang supir yang meliriknya dari spion tengah. "Saya tidak peduli. Tolong, secepat yang anda bisa."

Setelahnya, supir itu memilih diam dan mengemudi. Tak lagi ia mengajak penumpangnya berbicara. Mana berani ia mengajak pria di belakangnya itu berbicara kalau saja sekarang ini penumpangnya itu menguarkan aura mencekam dalam taksi? Supir itu terintimidasi karenanya. Padahal penumpangnya itu tengah sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya.

Pria itu melirik jendela di sebelahnya setelah mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Irisnya menatap tajam tiap gedung tinggi yang di lewati.

" _Well_... Hai Seoul."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Jisung beberapa kali membuka ponselnya, mengecek apakah ada pesan atau panggilan disana. Nyatanya, nihil. Pesan terakhir yang ia terima adalah pesan dari kontak atas nama _'Beruang bodoh 2'_ sepuluh menit lalu. Isinya singkat, hanya pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi sang pengirim pesan mengalami _delay_.

"Hah, dasar."

"Jisung _hyung_?"

Jisung mendongak, menatap Seongwoo yang masih terbaring di kasur rumah sakit. Tatapan bertanya terlukis di manik pemuda itu. Ah, sepertinya Jisung bergumam terlalu keras tadi.

"Ya? Apa kau mau sesuatu Seongwoo?"

Seongwoo menggeleng. "Kenapa kau mengecek ponselmu terus? Apa kau sedang membuat janji? Kau bisa meninggalkanku, tidak apa."

"Janji? Tidak tidak, tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa hm?"

Jisung melirik gelisah. "Itu– hanya Jihoon yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat menjengukmu nanti. Itu saja."

"Ah, begitu? Apa mereka kesulitan menjaga Woojin _ie_?"

Mati sudah.

"Ah tidak. Kutebak mereka sedang bermain sekarang. Atau sedang makan siang, atau juga sedang mengerjakan tugas Woojin."

Jisung menyelipkan senyum bangga. Kadang ia merasa ada untungnya juga menjadi seorang pembohong ulung. Seperti saat ini misalnya, ia jadi bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya agar tak 'terbunuh' dalam tangan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo mengangguk beberapa kali. "Omong–omong _hyung_. Aku.. jadi ingin kimbap."

"Ya terus kenapa?"

"Jisung _hyu~ng_ , 'kan kau yang menawariku tadi," Seongwoo mencebik. Wajahnya tertekuk kesal. Jisung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Seongwoo itu kalau sudah sakit, kepribadiannya jadi berubah. Tidak ada Seongwoo yang _workaholic_ , yang ada hanya Seongwoo yang manja dan pemaksa. Kalau sudah begini, Jisung tak bisa menolak permintaan 'beruang' itu.

"Okay okay, aku turun ke kantin dibawah. Apa kau mau menitip lagi?"

"Em," Seongwoo mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak. "Ah aku juga mau _mango float_ , ya? Ya Jisung _hyung_?"

Jisung menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kau itu sebenarnya sedang sakit apa mengidam huh? Okay aku turun."

Seongwoo tertawa dengan nada imut. Maniknya memperhatikan bagaimana punggung _hyung_ nya itu berjalan keluar kamarnya. Gumaman kesal bisa Seongwoo dengar dari kasurnya. Biar sajalah, toh _hyung_ nya yang menawari ia mau apa tadi.

Tangan Seongwoo bergerak, hendak meraih ponselnya di meja nakas. Kegiatannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Apa sekarang jadwalnya melakukan sesuatu? Ini bahkan belum masuk jam makan siang atau jam minum obat atau sebagainya. Seongwoo menoleh.

"Jisung _hyung_? Apa kau meninggalkan dompetmu?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Seongwoo bergidik. Tak mungkin ada hantu di siang hari 'kan? Apa ada orang jahat yang masuk kamarnya? Atau ada seseorang yang salah mengunjungi kamar? Tidak mungkin itu Jihoon dan Jinyoung serta Woojin, karena pasti Woojin akan langsung berteriak begitu masuk kamarnya.

"Apa.. ada orang?" punggung Seongwoo menegak. Tatapannya awas, menanti sosok lain muncul dari balik dinding yang memotong ruang utama dengan pintu ruangan Seongwoo. Kini Seongwoo bisa mendengar suara langkah dari sana, langkah yang semakin mendekat dengan pandangannya.

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat setelahnya. Kelopak matanya melebar melihat seorang pria dengan surai yang warnanya menyerupai kopi _cappucino_ kesukaannya. Sebuah koper terseret mengikuti langkah pemiliknya. Tas tangan khas pekerja kantoran tergantung di genggaman tangan yang satunya.

Keduanya terdiam, saling menatap dalam seakan sudah bertahun–tahun tak bertemu.

 _Memang begitu 'kan?_

Bibir Seongwoo bergetar, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu dengan susah payah. Yang keluar dari sana hanya suara nafas yang tersendat berulang. Telapaknya bergetar menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Bahkan ketika sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya, meninggalkan kopernya teronggok begitu saja di dekat kasur Seongwoo, ia hanya bisa membelalak. Ketika telapak itu terangkat, mengusap surai Seongwoo pelan dan penuh kehati–hatian seakan surai itu terbuat dari kaca yang mudah pecah, air mata Seongwoo langsung turun tanpa perintah.

"Sudah kubilang–," ibu jari sosok berbalut jas dan kemeja putih itu berpindah, menghapus air mata Seongwoo yang turun tanpa henti. "–jangan menangis... beruang."

Pandangan Seongwoo mengabur. Kepalanya mulai dihantam oleh rasa pusing yang langsung datang begitu saja. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan rasa hangat dari telapak pria dihadapannya mengusap pipinya berulang. Rasanya masih sama, hangat dan menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu seperti ini? Kenapa kau– tak melepaskanku?" Daniel, pria dengan surai coklat muda yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Seongwoo, menyentuh dagu Seongwoo lembut, meminta pada sang surai hitam untuk mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. Senyuman penuh emosional tersungging di wajah Daniel kala dilihatnya air mata Seongwoo yang turun semakin deras. "Kenapa– kenapa aku juga belum bisa melepaskanmu?"

Seongwoo tersentak saat lengan Daniel melingkari bahunya, menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat yang belum pernah ia rasakan kembali enam tahun terakhir ini. Tubuh Seongwoo kaku, Daniel bisa merasakan itu. Biarlah, ia hanya ingin memeluk tubuh yang ia rindukan selama ini. Telapaknya kembali bergerak, mengusap surai hingga tengkuk Seongwoo berulang.

"Aku dengar... kau _shock_ ringan."

Seongwoo mengangguk terpatah.

"Woojin _ie_.. Woojin _ie_ sudah hebat, hm? Ia yang menelpon Jisung _hyung_ dan Jihoon ya?"

Lagi, Seongwoo hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Daniel.

Daniel terkekeh pelan, mengabaikan rasa sesak atau pandangannya yang mulai memburam. Oh, air mata itu rupanya sudah menetes membasahi pipinya tanpa ia sadari. "Woojin _ie_ mengatakan padaku kalau kau tiba–tiba tertidur. Dia menangis kencang kau tau? Aku– langsung keluar dari ruang rapat dan menenangkannya."

"Rapat?" Seongwoo mengutuk berulang, menyadari bahwa suaranya bergetar dan serak. Terdengar sangat jelas. Terlebih, nafasnya juga tercekat di ujung kalimat tanyanya.

"Ya, aku sedang rapat."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak masalah aku atau kau menelponku kapanpun, bahkan saat aku rapat sekalipun."

"Kau.. CEOnya."

Daniel menarik sudut bibirnya. "Terima kasih sanjungannya, Ong."

"Ke–kenapa kemari?"

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" Daniel melonggarkan rengkuhannya. Seongwoo mendongak dengan rasa tak ikhlas karena kehilangan rasa hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Tunggu– apa? Oh ayolah Seongwoo, jangan bercanda. Kau tak boleh mendekapnya terus menerus. Tidak sekarang. Tidak selamanya.

Kalian sudah berpisah, ingat?

Seongwoo mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menagih janjimu."

Dahi Seongwoo berkerut dalam. "Jan– ji?"

Daniel tersenyum lembut. Perlahan ia membungkukkan punggungnya, menyamakan jarak pandangnya dengan Seongwoo. "Kau berjanji untuk mencintaiku sampai kapanpun. Aku menagihnya sekarang."

Hah?

Apa? Tunggu, apa yang– tidak, ini pasti mimpinya.

Ya, pasti hanya efek halusinasi dari obat penenangnya.

"Aku kembali untukmu dan Woojin."

"K– kenapa?"

Daniel memajukan wajahnya, menghapus jaraknya dengan wajah Seongwoo perlahan. Bibirnya yang sudah menyentuh bibir Seongwoo mulai bergerak, memberikan lumatan kecil dan panjang disana. Seongwoo tak menolak, ia terpejam, merasakan bagaimana bibir itu kembali menciumnya. Masa bodoh dengan hatinya yang berteriak, mengungkapkan bahwa ini adalah salah.

Tidak, ini tak boleh salah.

Daniel melepaskan pagutannya beberapa menit setelahnya, menyisakan _saliva_ yang membentang dari bibir keduanya. Kecupan ringan ia berikan sebagai penutup.

"Karena aku mencintai kalian. Mencintai Kang Seongwoo dan Kang Woojin."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Kau bilang pesawatmu _delay_ , _delay_ apanya brengsek," Jisung menyandarkan punggungnya pada koridor rumah sakit, membiarkan tubuhnya berdiri di depan pintu ruang Seongwoo dirawat dengan tangan yang masih membawa kantung berisi kimbap dan _mango float_ pesanan Seongwoo. Helaan nafas menyusul di akhir kalimatnya.

Tolong salahkan dua manusia di dalam sana yang tak menyadari bahwa pintu yang menghubungkan ruang rawat dengan koridor itu tak tertutup rapat. Jisung nyaris menjatuhkan belanjaannya karena panik, mulai menerka apa yang terjadi dengan Seongwoo. Dan _voila_ , yang ia temukan adalah seorang 'beruang' bodoh yang sedang memejamkan mata dalam dekapan 'beruang' bodoh lainnya. Itulah alasan mengapa Jisung berdiri sendirian disini, menunggu seperti orang bodoh selama beberapa saat.

Senyuman tipis terbentang di bibir Jisung.

" _Welcome back_."  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–TBC** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Ehee, sudah update nih hehehe.  
Oh iya,  
 **Pengumuman, next chapter adalah last chapter  
** Sedih dd ini FF udah mau selesai aja ternyata;_;

.

BTW DANIEL RANK 1 YIHAA:")))) WOOJIN GEDE RANK 6 YIHAAA  
Tapi Yongguk kenapa rank 21;_; say goodbye ke bias lagi deh;_;  
DD WOOJIN JUGA KE ELIM IHHH;_;  
Sedih banget liat interaksi dia sama Daniel pas di akhir, pas Daniel meluk Woojin.  
Berasa liat bapak bapak lagi meluk anaknya yang nilai ujiannya jelek;_;  
Ah masih mewek saya tuh;_;  
Besok yang debut siapa saya udah pasrah, udah bias semua;_;

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


	5. Chapter 4

_JY present_

 **At the Intersection**

.

 **Cast** : OngNiel! Little Woojin!  
Daniel, K! Seongwoo, O! Woojin, (?)!  
 **Other Cast:** Jinyoung, B! Jihoon, P! Jisung, Y!  
 **Rate** : T+  
 **Length** : Chaptered  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

. _  
_.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), too complicated, hurt gagal, etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

 ** _LAST CHAPTER_**

* * *

"Mama? _Ahjussi_ itu melirik kemari terus, Woojin _ie_ takut. Dia menyeramkan, seperti Jinyoung _ie_ _hyung_."

Seongwoo tertawa pelan, sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti terpaksa, menanggapi celotehan Woojin di pangkuannya. Benar, Seongwoo sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Dokter mengatakan, kondisinya sudah membaik lebih cepat dari diagnosa dokter.

Mungkin karena ada Daniel eh?

Ah tidak, tidak benar.

Ia sembuh karena Woojin kecilnya.

Iya 'kan?

"Mama mama, kenapa _ahjussi_ itu ikut masuk ke dalam apartement kita? Apa dia tamu mama?"

Seongwoo mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Woojin yang satu ini. Irisnya bergerak, melirik sosok yang kini tengah duduk di kursi ruang makan, tak jauh dari diriya dan Woojin. Seongwoo buru–buru mengalihkan tatapannya saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu juga tengah menatapnya –dan Woojin.

"Hey Woojin _ie_ , jangan panggil _ahjussi_ lagi okay?"

Woojin menoleh ragu, memindahkan fokusnya pada pria yang tengah melemparkan senyuman padanya. "Kenapa? Lalu– Woojin _ie_ memanggil _ahjussi_ dengan sebutan apa?"

Daniel tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau Woojin _ie_ memanggil.. papa saja?"

"Papa?"

"Ya, papa."

"Mama, kenapa Woojin _ie_ harus memanggil a _hjussi_ itu dengan sebutan papa?"

Seongwoo mengerjap dari lamunannya. Kepalanya bergerak menunduk terpatah, memindahkan fokusnya pada sepasang manik Woojin. Manik itu– sangat mirip dengan Daniel. Manik yang selalu membuat Seongwoo jatuh cinta ke dalamnya.

Astaga, Seongwoo sadarlah!

"A–apa Woojin _ie_ mengantuk? Mama temani tidur, okay?"

"Lalu bagaimana _ahjussi_ itu ma? Apa dia akan menginap disini?"

Daniel tertawa pelan. "Jangan panggil _ahjussi_ lagi, _arraseo_? Panggil papa, Woojin _ie_."

"Tapi _ahjussi_ 'kan bukan papa Woojin _ie_!"

Seongwoo berdeham memutus percakapan dua insan dihadapannya. " _K–kajja_ , kita tidur Woojin _ie_."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan _ahjussi_ itu, ma?"

Seongwoo melirik Daniel sekilas, menatap manik yang ia rindukan selama enam tahun ini dalam. Hanya lima detik , tapi Seongwoo sudah kembali tersihir dan larut dalam pandangan tajam pria itu.

"Mama– akan berbicara dengan _ahjussi_ itu nanti."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Dia sangat pintar, hm?" Daniel kembali mengusap surai Woojin, sesekali ia membenarkan poni bocah itu. Terkadang ia juga memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Woojin atau di dahinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tatapan penuh dengan kasih sayang Daniel curahkan pada malaikat manis yang tengah tertidur di hadapannya. Sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, tapi Daniel tetap berjongkok di sisi kasur Woojin, 'memuja' malaikat kecil di hadapannya yang kini tengah tertidur pulas.

"Ya, dia– pintar."

"Ia mirip denganmu, Ong."

Seongwoo tersenyum hambar. "Ia bulat sepertimu."

"Benar–benar percampuran yang baik."

Lagi, Seongwoo tersenyum hambar. Tawa kecil setengah terpaksa meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Yang tak bisa ia hilangkan hingga detik ini adalah kabut yang menutupi pandangannya sejak tadi. Padahal, ia sudah menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sedari tadi.

Sayang, usahanya gagal setiap ia melihat Daniel.

Hingga detik ini, Seongwoo masih memaklumi jika ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi belaka. Mungkin saja efek obat yang ia konsumsi atau.. ia rindu dengan Daniel.

"Tidurlah, kau tampak kelelahan."

Seongwoo mengerjap. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Daniel sudah berhenti 'memuja' Woojin dan kini pria itu telah berdiri tegak di depannya. Seongwoo berdeham, fokusnya langsung berlarian kemana–mana. Mencari apa saja yang bisa ditatap, asalkan bukan manik Daniel.

"Bagaimana.. denganmu?"

Daniel mengacak surai Seongwoo pelan. "Aku bisa tidur di sofa, di lantai pun tak masalah."

"Kau bisa sakit."

"Lebih baik begitu daripada membuatmu tak nyaman jika aku–"

Jari Seongwoo bergerak begitu saja. Ia tak ingat kapan otaknya memerintahkan telunjuknya untuk menempel di bibir Daniel. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Seongwoo segera menarik tangannya begitu tersadar akan ulahnya barusan.

"Aku– tak masalah."

Alis Daniel menukik naik. "Tak usah memaksakannya–"

"Aku tak memaksa diriku."

Daniel menelan _saliva_ nya susah payah, berusaha mati–matian untuk tak tersenyum lebar saat ini. Sebuah dehaman meluncur untuk memecah keadaan canggung disana. Iris Daniel melirik Seongwoo yang tengah menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya, seakan baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Jemari Daniel berpindah pada dagu Seongwoo. Pelan, tangannya bergerak mendongakkan wajah pemuda dihadapannya, meminta atensi sang surai hitam yang sejak tadi berpindah ke lantai.

Daniel membungkuk, menyamakan bibirnya di sisi telinga Seongwoo. Bisa Seongwoo rasakan dengan jelas nafas yang memburu dari Daniel menyapu pipinya dan leher bagian atasnya.

"Ku harap– kau sudah sehat, Seongwoo."

Detik itu juga, tubuh Seongwoo meremang karena suara serak Daniel.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Woojin menoleh, menatap jam wekernya yang belum berbunyi. Ia bangun lebih dulu daripada alarm yang ia pasang sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia bangun lebih pagi hari ini karena khawatir dengan sang mama dan– _ahjussi_ dengan senyum tupai itu. Ia takut sang mama di jahili oleh _ahjussi_ tupai itu. Terlebih, mamanya nampak gugup sejak ada _ahjussi_ itu. Kemarin saja, saat Woojin diantar oleh Jihoon dan Jinyoung, keduanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat sosok dengan surai _honey brown_ dan setelan jas lengkap tengah duduk di sisi kasur Seongwoo.

Sejenak, Woojin mengusap kelopak matanya sebelum turun perlahan dari kasur. Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke ruang tengah apartement, mencari sosok _ahjussi_ itu. Ia yakin bahwa _ahjussi_ itu masih ada di rumahnya. Ya, ia yakin, karena mamanya tampak tak ingin mengusir sosok itu. Persis seperti saat Jisung berkunjung kemari.

Nihil, tak ada disana.

Woojin berdiri ragu. Apa _ahjussi_ itu memang sudah pulang? Kakinya kembali bergerak, kali ini mendekati pintu masuk apartementnya. Disana, maniknya menangkap sepasang sepatu asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Apa itu sepatu mamanya? Tapi.. kenapa lebih besar dari biasanya?

Apa.. itu sepatu milik sang _ahjussi_?

Woojin kembali berkeliling di apartementnya, mulai dari ruang makan hingga kamar mandi sudah ia telusuri, tapi tetap ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Kepala mungil itu menoleh ragu, menatap pintu kamar mamanya yang tertutup rapat.

Tidak mungkin 'kan?

Tangan mungil itu bergerak penuh keraguan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang entah karena apa.

"Buka tidak ya?" bisik Woojin ragu pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya, anak kecil itu menekan tangannya ke bawah seraya mendorong pintu di depannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar sang mama.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Seongwoo bergerak pelan, terganggu dengan rasa berat dan hangat yang melingkari pinggangnya. Kelopaknya terbuka perlahan, mengintip sesuatu yang terasa menghalang di hadapannya. Awalnya hanya mengintip, sebelum akhirnya terbuka lebar karena menyadari suatu hal.

Itu... dada bidang seorang manusia.

Woojin tidak tumbuh secepat ini 'kan?

Perlahan, fokusnya naik, merambat naik dari dada bidang itu ke leher dengan kulit kecoklatan di hadapannya, hingga akhirnya menemukan sepasang kelopak mata yang masih mengatup rapat. Dengkuran halus terdengar samar dari sosok di hadapannya.

Pipi Seongwoo memanas.

Sangat.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, maniknya bergerak turun, kembali menyusuri tubuh di hadapannya dan turun terus hingga ke bawah. Dan yang ia temukan adalah tubuhnya dan sosok di hadapannya yang tak terbalut apapun –selain selimut tentunya– dengan lengan kokoh yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan– dalam keadaan dimana sosok di hadapannya masih _memenuhi_ dirinya.

"I–ini–"

Seongwoo mengedip terkejut menyadari tubuh yang memeluk dirinya bergerak samar. Tampaknya, bisikan Seongwoo berhasil membangunkan sosok itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sial.

Daniel dan suara bangun tidurnya adalah hal paling sialan yang ia temui pagi ini.

Seongwoo membatu. Bahkan saat Daniel, sosok di hadapannya, menariknya semakin dalam pada pelukan mereka, Seongwoo justru menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar.

Kekehan pelan terdengar setelahnya. "Kenapa menahan nafas begitu?"

Seongwoo menggeleng terpatah.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?"

Lagi, Seongwoo menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan begini saja. Kau hangat."

"T– tapi yang di– di bawah–"

Daniel menarik sudut bibirnya. "Itu maksudku. Sudah kukatakan bukan, biarkan begini saja, kau hangat."

Rona memerah semakin menjalar di wajah Seongwoo. Sial, Daniel justru tersenyum lebar. Seongwoo jadi ragu untuk bergerak sekarang ini. Entah ia ragu untuk terlepas dari rengkuhan hangat yang ia rindukan ini, atau karena Daniel masih– ah sudahlah, Seongwoo tak ingin menjelaskannya dengan detail.

Intinya, Daniel _masih ada_ dalam tubuhnya.

"Mama?"

Dua insan yang masih terbaring di kasur langsung membuka mata mereka dengan cepat kala mendengar suara anak kecil di kamar Seongwoo. Seongwoo langsung melirik terkejut pada Woojin yang berjalan ragu ke arahnya. Buru–buru Seongwoo _melepaskan_ Daniel, diikuti dengan lenguhan kecil dirinya dan erangan Daniel disana.

Woojin merangkak naik ke kasur, menduduki tubuh sang mama yang masih terbalut selimut, dan menatap Daniel dengan pandangan curiga.

"Mama, kenapa _ahjussi_ itu masih disini? Kenapa– kalian tak pakai baju? Bau apa ini ma? Kenapa ada bau tak enak disini?"

Seongwoo menyenggol lengan Daniel keras, meminta pada pria di sebelahnya itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Woojin. Karena memang seharusnya Daniel yang menjawabnya! Seongwoo begini karena ulah Daniel, _right_?

"Em– semalam papa dan mama kepanasan sayang, jadi.. kami.. tidak pakai baju."

Seongwoo mengerang mendengar penuturan konyol Daniel.

"Woojin _ie_ turun dulu, okay? Tolong siapkan piring dan gelas untuk sarapan, ini misi dari mama. Mama akan pakai baju dan keluar setelah ini, _arraseo_?"

Woojin menunduk, sempat ragu dengan penawaran Seongwoo. Tapi.. ini misi dari mama, ia tak boleh melewatkannya kalau masih ingin makan _ice cream_. Dengan gumaman tak jelas, Woojin turun dari kasur dan melangkah menuju pintu. Tepat sebelum keluar dari sana, anak kecil itu sempat menoleh sejenak, menatap Daniel dan Seongwoo dalam, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Seongwoo melirik Daniel yang justru meringis dengan tajam.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, Kang."

"Apa tidak ada _morning kiss_? Aduh! Berhenti memukuliku! Okay okay aku pakai baju."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Daniel tertawa hambar saat mengunyah roti panggang di hadapannya. Bagaimana ia bisa fokus sarapan kalau Woojin terus menatapnya dalam? Daniel jadi takut tubuhnya akan berlubang karena tatapan tajam Woojin.

Seongwoo yang duduk di sisi kanan Daniel, bersebrangan dengan Woojin yang ada di sisi kiri Daniel, mengunyah roti panggangnya diam. Ia tau, kalau anaknya sedang menatap Daniel sejak tadi. Sesekali bocah itu turut melirik Seongwoo.

"Mama?" Seongwoo mendongak. Menemukan Woojin yang menatapnya dengan raut tak terbaca.

"Jadi, _ahjussi_ ini– papa Woojin?"

Seongwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

Bagaimana ini?

Daniel turut menoleh, memperhatikan Seongwoo yang masih terdiam. Pria bersurai _honey brown_ itu juga menantikan sebuah jawaban keluar dari bibir Seongwoo.

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat di tenggorokannya sendiri.

"Dia– papa Woojin."

"Oh okay."

Dua pria berusia seperempat abad di ruang makan langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada Woojin yang justru mengunyah roti panggangnya dengan santai. Bahkan rahang Daniel sudah turun tanpa disadari sang pria. Seongwoo? Ia sudah membatu di kursinya.

"Jadi, kapan kita pergi ke kebun binatang? Seonho _hyung_ bilang, ada koleksi hewan baru disana."

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jisung _hyung_?"

" _Hm? Kenapa telpon pagi sekali?"_

Seongwoo meringis, merasa bersalah mendengar jawaban setengah gumaman Jisung di seberang telpon. Nampak jelas kalau ia baru saja mengusik Jisung dari tidurnya.

"Itu– soal.. em–"

" _Iya iya aku tau, kalian berbaikan. Ya sudah, selamat. Aku mau tidur lagi."_

"T–tapi Woojin tak terkejut, _hyung_! Dia justru– mengajak pergi ke kebun binatang."

" _Ya aku juga tak terkejut. Sudah sana pergi saja. Aku matikan telponnya."_

 **PIIP**

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia.. tau. Jisung _hyung_ bilang... selamat."

Daniel tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Seongwoo memejamkan matanya, menikmati bagaimana jemari Daniel merapikan surainya yang berantakan karena 'kegiatan' mereka beberapa saat lalu. Sementara Daniel sendiri tengah menumpukan kepalanya dengan siku tertekuk, memperhatikan bagaimana raut kelelahan Seongwoo yang diselingi keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya._

" _Aku.. tak pernah melakukannya lagi, sejak kita berpisah."_

 _Alis Seongwoo tertaut tak nyaman mendengar kata berpisah di sela suasana ini. Beruntung Daniel menyadarinya cepat. Pria Kang itu segera mengecup dahi Seongwoo selama beberapa detik._

" _Apa aku harus senang?"_

 _Kekehan Daniel menyusul setelahnya. "Aku tau kau senang."_

" _Tidak."_

 _Daniel berpindah posisi dengan cepat, kembali mengurung Seongwoo di bawahnya. Pipi Seongwoo memerah. Pria itu merasa ia sudah meleleh sepenuhnya dalam tatapan tajam Daniel._

" _Kau mau berbohong?"_

" _Aku tidak–"_

 _Ucapan Seongwoo terputus. Kalimat selanjutnya harus ia telan sendiri karena Daniel sudah melumat bibirnya. Menuntut, panas, dan... mengharukan. Seongwoo memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata mengalir begitu saja melalui pipinya. Daniel merendahkan tubuhnya, mengganti tumpuannya dengan sikunya sementara telapaknya menangkup kedua pipi Seongwoo. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi sang surai hitam._

 _Daniel mengakhiri tautan mereka beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan benang saliva yang terbentang di bibir serta sahutan nafas yang memburu dari keduanya, Daniel memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti. Tak jauh, karena dengan begitu, ia bisa mengunci pandangan Seongwoo padanya._

" _Bisakah... kita mengulang semuanya? Kang Seongwoo?"_

" _Bagaimana de–"_

" _Kali ini, tak ada yang bisa merobohkan kita lagi. Aku sudah siap untuk melindungimu dan Woojin."_

" _Tapi–"_

" _Seongwoo," Daniel tersenyum lembut, menyadari ada seberkas rasa khawatir di mata Seongwoo. Bibir Daniel kembali mengecupi wajah Seongwoo. Mulai dari dahi, kedua kelopak mata indah itu, hidung, kedua pipi Seongwoo, dan terakhir, di bibir Seongwoo._ " _Bisakah kita mengulang semuanya?"_

 _Seongwoo terisak._

 _Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menangis di hadapan Daniel._

 _Namun kali ini, segalanya berbeda._

 _._

" _Ya, kita bisa Dan."_

 _._

 _Karena ini adalah... tangis bahagia._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **a/n:** yap, finnaly selesai;_;  
Maafkan kalau update lama, maklum ya tida ada kuota  
Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah memberikan kontribusinya pada FF ini berupa dukungan, review, dan sebagainya;_;  
 **Oh iya, penting nih penting.  
** Ekhem.

.

 **Jadi, gimana kalau Delinquent Student saya bikin season 2 nya?  
** Hehe, makasih yang udah kasih saran soal season 2 ini.  
Tadinya mau bikin cerita baru aja, tapi ternyata bisa disambungin dan cuma nambahin sama ngurangin cast aja.  
Cast yang dikurangin mungkin jadi selipan aja.  
 **Jadi gimana? Bikin season 2 nya tida?**

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


End file.
